Engagment and other funny stuffs
by Rose Hitogoroshi
Summary: It wasn't best week of Kid. He was to visit his mother, bad enough on its own, but when he found out two extra passangers on his ship, things started to go downhill fast. When one of passangears declaired to only be friends with him, he thought he would be happy. So why he feels so jealous in watching one his brothers to flirt with her? Warning: to mature people. Oc story
1. Chapter 1 Meet Bipolar sisters

Chapter 1. Meet Bipolar sisters

AN: This first chapter of Bipolar sister saga, so please be nice. There really isn't anything more that I want to say other than if you want to find one responsible of this, blame my friend! Hope you enjoy, love Rose Hitogoroshi.

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory

It was beautiful morning at South Blue with sun shining beautifully down on earth, seagulls flapping their wings in search of food, water making little waves enough to keep boat or ship going forwards in leisure pace and wind blowing playfully over blue liquid. It would have been perfect if there wasn't one ship strolling through those same waves.

Ship was majestic, if not little scary. Sails as black as night proudly showed jolly roger sewn into them. Every wood part was polished and coated in substance that only yarukiman trees can produce, allowing ship to go underwater if captain so wanted. On deck was giant skull, not unlikely that of heavy metal stage.

Pirates on this practical ship were either sleeping or nursing their hangover from party night before. They were celebrating for their newest crewmate, cook, joining them. Their last one decided to live peaceful life on some no name island. They had feasted through night, partying till they drop, some more literally than others.

Around the time when friends started to kiss each other with more passion, two person had abandoned their sinking boat and hide themselves under lifeboat that was thankfully leaved alone as people got brilliant idea to break things. Few more alcohol filled hours later, everyone had ether blacked out or right out sleeped, allowing mysteries couple sleep too.

While party nation was waking up groggly, one of suspicious persons waked up happy. Climbing up from uncomfortable position, figure stood up and stretched. After getting its kinks out, figure scratched its arm and grumbled out in distinctly female voice. "Why we need these stupid clocks? If some one is about to found us , we can just use our ability, but noooo sis doesn't want to use it..."

She scratched her arm even more furiously until "ARGH! Fuck this!"and throwed irritating cloth away. If mans on ship had seen her now, there would had been many whistles heard. She had on her upper torso a black top, that did little to hide her assets, which had picture of laughing skull, for jewelry she had chains on her right arm and on her neck. She had black minishorts, they were kept up by three chains that were originally made for prisons handcuffs but was reused as belt. She was shoeless at the moment allowing her red toe nails to been seen.

She walked towards few of half empty bottles as yawn was heard under wooden boat. She observed a liquor bottle as she greeted her companion. "It's good to hear you are still alive, sis. From good news to more pressing matters. Is this alcohol or pee?" A sigh came before answer. "I don't know and I don't want to know. Just so you know, I'm not gonna fix you up if you get sick again for drinking pee. It's too early for that..."

One up snorted at that. "Fang, it's 10 already. That is usually when normal people have already been up for four hours." She smirked playfully at nothing. "Only persons who grumbles about this been too early to think are party people and teenagers, who had played through night. I know you didn't play, so that leaves hangover" Silence followed her words until shout came under their hiding place. "Are you saying I got drunk last night!" This time sigh was heard from black headed girl. "Good Lord you are slow at mornings. But yes, that is what I'm saying."

A figure scrambled up from floor, trying to speak calmly to now grinding girl. "Rose, we had already gone through this many times before. I do not drink, smoke nor do anything illegal for me. It's called following the laws. You should try it sometimes, it had helped me for numerous times." Rose winked to her sister and chuckled. "Yeah, maybe I should, but where is the fun in that?"

Fang scratched her head. "What I'm going to do with you?" Rose laughed around her now empty bottle. "Same things you always do with me." Fang was about to speak, but finally noticed her sisters uncovered persona. "Rose, why you took your cloak off?" Asked shrugged her shoulders and answered back. "I didn't want to use it anymore." Rose saw her about to speak so she decided to continue. "Also, it was uncomfortable. I woke up because I was itching so bad." She took a gulp from another bottle in her hand. "Besides, I just couldn't see the logic in them. I mean it's more suspicious if you're wearing that thing than if you're ghost."

Fang sighed in defeat and started to take her cloak off as she mumbled something about drunks and them being smartass, making said drunk grin at her with kilowatt smile.

Fang was colored with mostly light colors with main colors being blue and white. Her hair was silver and tied to ponytail to keep them out off her sight. It reached to middle of her back. Her blue eyes were so light, one would think they were grey. She wore a big light blue tunic that reached to her knees. Under that she wore white leggings that stopped before her blue flip flops. Fo decorations she had yin and yang pendant that was in rope and bracelet that had a rose and set of wolf fangs dangling on it. She still had little baby fat in her, thus she had chubby cheeks and small hands that she complained to Rose. On her back she had a green backpack that had a white pocket stitched to it.

Fang looked around after she had folded her own and Rose's cloaks. "Skulls, bones, skulls, leather and more skulls. Rose, are we joining that band again?" Rose shakes her head. "Nah, if we had there should be more cloths around." She too looked around. "I think we are in that Kids ship."

AN: Is this now what is called _a cliffhanger_? So we met sisters in this chapter, huh? Tell me what you liked and what you didn't like in a comment. This Rose, signing out.


	2. Chapter 2 Name problems and Crushes

Chapter 2 Name problems and Crushes

AN: Be afraid, I had arrived with new chapter. Who had thought that in one night I could have over 30 viewers? certainly I didn't. And that's why I love you guys 3 Maybe I'm little attention whore, cause I was disappointed to see no revives. Well enough of that depressing thought, here is engagment and other funny stuff chapter 2! Love, Rose! Ps. I know it should be engagement not engagment, my bad...

Disclaimer: Me? Owning One Piece and other famous characters? What a laugh!

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStor

Fang looked blankly at Rose. Her sister took a big gulp from a bottle in her hand before looked quizally back. "What?" Fang continue to look at her with expressionless face but did ask question. "What is his name?" "Kid" Rose repeated. "What is his _real_ name?" Fang stressed the word 'real', thinking Rose was annoying her in purpose. Rose sweatdropped as she listened Fang's thoughts. "His name is Kid." Fang's eye twitched before she gritted out. "I will ask once more, what is his real name?" Rose rolled her eyes, Fang doing that wasn't really threatening, it was cute in best days. "And I will tell you for fourth time, his name is Kid with k being big."

Fang freezed as she understanded just who they were talking about. "D-do you mean Eustass Kid?" She asked in shaky voice. Rose waved her hand carefreelly. "Something like that, I don't really remember his last name, but some kind ass it was." Fang didn't hear rest of it, she had already started to mumble in small voice after Rose's confirmation.

Older girl looked at her with puzzled look. "Fang, is everything alright?" She snapped out from her stupor to look quizally at her sister. Rose had her eyebrows almost touching each other and lips pursued in small frown. "I thought you would be happy to be here, I mean Doll-chan is here." Fang's cheeks grow red at mention of Doll-chan, which in turn made Rose gain knowing look before a teasing smirk came back in full force. "Oh ho ho! So little Doll-chan captured my little sister's heart. How sweet! You can have your boyfriend and I don't need to tell him to keep his hands away from inappropriate places. When are you gonna tell him?"

Fang's blush had conquered her whole face by the time Rose asked her question. She poked her fingers together and shuffled her feet as she answered in embarrassed tone. "I-I don't know..." Rose was about to say something, but a noise of person coming to their direction stopped her. It also could be that Fang slapped a hand over her mouth that stopped her, who knows.

Either way, both sisters became invisible and completely silent as they waited for person to walk away. Door on right of them was slammed open before a figure walked from darkness to sunshine. When Rose saw him, only thoughts that crossed her mind were 'He's hot!' and 'Mine!'.Boy was little shorter than average teenagers, but that didn't stop Rose for admiring him. He had bright red hair that resembled flames and green goggles, to keep hair out of his eyes. He had brown eyes that for now looked around for something. He wore few sizes too big red jacket that had fur-lined collar with a white t-shirt. To hide his legs he had clothed himself with tight red-yellow lizard patterned pants that had a green belt snaking through the loops. He had black boots on his feet. He didn't carry any weapons, which made Fang sigh in relief.

He stopped looking around, sighed and yelled towards still drunk crew. "Killer! Heat! Wire!" Every man in range cringed at loud voice, shushed and winced at loud voice they made in sync. Red head ignored others and yelled again. "Drag your asses in front me in this minute or I will make you scrub the toilets this night!" Not long after that one figure came running from another room and somethings moved under sleeping men. They were few mumbled 'Who took my pillow?' and 'That hurt...' which they didn't mind, but when someone yelled 'Come back pillow, I need you!' All waken ones sweatdropped. Finally, two more guys emerged under masses of flesh and walked towards now impatiently waiting teenager.

One that runned to boy was someone that girls knew very well. 'It's Doll-chan/Heat-kun!' Heat had grown a lot for they last seeing. When they last talked he was taller than Fang but smaller than Rose, now he towered over both of them easily. He had now long blue hair, much for Rose's disagreement. He still had that broken armour shirt that sister last saw him wear as shirt. Instead wearing that, he optioned to use black leather vest that was put together with blue leather strings. He had changes from his knee-length shorts to full grown red pants as well from sandals to black boots. His face hadn't change as he still had those stitch looking scars over his lips and those black eyes were still so deeply sunken that Rose felt he had his entire face beaten up.

First one to appear under sleeping males was blonde with white-and-blue stripped mask that had headphone like things on his ears. He had a black collar shirt that had white dots all around it, collar open to show around his muscles almost making Rose to jump on to him. He wore blue jeans that had leather stripes following at his sides. He had a red belt going around his waist as decoration.

Last one to walk to them made Rose want to shout "Batman!" but one rightly placed hand stopped her. Man was very tall, taller than Heat or Blondie. He had dark brown 'Batman cape!' head dress with two antlers on top of his head. He had a leather string going in front of his chest, forming an x. He used what Rose thought, minishorts but Fang dismissed it, sending telephatical message he was too tall and poor for any normal pants, at least she hoped it was that was the case. But for his stockings that Rose pointed out, she didn't have any idea.

AN: Am I just wonderful! I'm gonna end it here for, I don't know, maybe day or week. Who knows? Maybe I get sudden inspiration like I did with this from toilet paper! Isn't good to live in hope? Any hoo, I want revives and I want them before I stop doing this. No pressure. This is Rose, signing out.


	3. Chapter 3 My enemy, my bride

Chapter 3. My enemy, my bride

AN: Hope you really like my stories, 'cause when I woke up, at 6.30, only thing that came to my mind was "I wonder how many had seen my stories?"... And I used to say my friend was obsessed with fanfics... Well enough of that, I present you Chapter 3! Revive if you liked, if you didn't, comment about it too, I'm interested in human mind. Love, Rose!

"Normal speaking"

'Thoughts'

^Mind speaking^

Disclaimer: I don't even have any of the mangas, how do you think I would own whole frigging company?

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory

While girls were confused about Batman/ray/man, boy started to speak up. "Now that we have everyone in here, let's start the day. Wire" before named Batman, introduced as Wire, stood straighter. "You're navigator on this journey." Wire nobbed his head and walked away from group." Killer and Heat, you wake up these lazybums and clean this place. I don't want to see any bottle when I come back." Both males nobbed and boy turned around to walk away, but blonde's voice stopped him. "How would you like to wake them up, Captain?"

Boy looked over his shoulder at speaker, looked at sleeping men before said. "I think best way to wake them up would be gentle alarm." Heat gained a small smirk on his face and blonde seemed to get excited about something. "Of course, Captain!" He said cheerfully to his walking boss. Captain didn't reply, just walked to his door, opened it and shuffled inside before closing it.

Two boys waited for door to be fully closed before blond boy jumped from his spot to skull stage, Heat walked towards it in slower pace. Heat had just reached the stage when blond began pushing him towards drum set that he had lifted in his excitement. When Heat was in front of drums, blond jumped over big speakers and took bass that was put between speakers. He fumbled bit with electricity before plugged two wire to stereos. All heard the noise it made, but the men's just mumbled something in their sleep and turned side.

Heat's smirk grew little bit, now it even resembled some kind twisted smile. He had his drum sticks high and his eyes trained towards blonde man. Killer lifted his hand in fist before lifted his thumb. ^There are so not going to do it^ Fang thought to her sister. Said sister grinded to her. ^Do you wanna have a bet on that?^ Killer lifted his fore finger up. ^They are not going to do it^ Fang believed, hoped, strongly on her beliefs. ^ I say they will do it. Pay will be ten beli.^ Killer lifted his middle finger before slammed his hand quickly down on his instrument. Heat did same thing in sync with his friend.

Noise that blasted from stereos would have wakened up a deaf person from their sleep. To girls, whole ship seemed to tremble, but that would also been because they shaked too. Fang had her hands on her ears, to block out most of noise, but Rose was laughing her head off. Lucky for them, no one heard her, seeing as every one in crew shouted in top of their lungs at sudden disturbance in their sleep. The sound was left there for few second before boy stopped it, much to relief of crew and Fang. Killer had gotten a mic to which he used next. "Good morning! It was fun to play to you but now, we need to leave." Killer was about to turn off his mic but remembered something before he could shut it. "Oh and Captain said to clean this place."

When crew was finally awoke enough to work, they started to clean their mess. It was also time when they looked over themselves, to check they didn't have any new tattoos. There was one, actually two, thing that caused a fight. They had checked their fingers and there, on their left ring finger, innocently sat lone gold band. Both looked to inside of ring and saw other man's name, heart and their own name. They were confused at first but then they paled as last night came to them. One of them had stuttered out something like "At least I was the groom." Other had immediately said it was other way around, which made first man to say HE was groom, which made second man to insist it was HE who was groom, which in turn turned to bickering, then name calling, then showing until it was full blown fist fight.

Other men had noticed when they first started to go over their discussion, but didn't interrupt them. When it turned from playful to more malicious, they were there like vulture gang, flying in circle, watching they prey's last movements. They chanted "Fight! Fight! Fight!" as two men circled each other, comparing their enemy's size and power.

Killer and Heat didn't seem to mind that there was spar going on their ship, they just cleaned up places like their captain told them. In fact, Killer was whistling cheerfully at some random song, matching his dance with his work. unknown to everyone, Rose and Fang where too watching battle. Fang was worrying at brawlers while Rose was narrating/complying about their fighting style in her mind, to Fang's annoyance.

^He swings his right hook to opponents face but is caught by opponent! How do they learn their stances? I see more holes in both of their strategies than in cheese! opponent punches his face, what a classic!, and he is dazed for awhile but rights himself before opponent barrels straight into him. He swipes opponent's legs, and he falls! Seriously it had to always come to legs? amateurs.^ ^Rose! Stop it!^ Fang hissed in her mind after she had had enough of Rose. ^But, sis. It's not everyday you got to narrate a boxing match.^ She whined to Fang ^You just did last week.^ Rose pouted back ^Spoilsport.^ Fang rolled her eyes but didn't reply, continuing to watch match.

Both man had gotten a dagger, from somewhere, and had inflicted couple cuts to each other that were bleeding. They had changed their spot for fight and were now at unclean area where was bottles and confetti still littering around. Both were in blade lock so they didn't notice where they were. Neither were giving up, power was fighting equal power, until one of them smirked, confusing his opponent before he did the unforgivable. He kicked his opponent, right to family jewels. All man cringed at sight, some mumbling about cheap shot. Man yell in his pain before dropped his knife in favor to cradle his damaged manhood, allowing smirking man to kick him in chest, making him to crash in pile of trashes.

Man smirked in his arrogance, believing in his victor, and said "I said you were the bride." before turned around to walk away. Crowd gave him room to walk away, not in fear, but in disgust. While everything was allowed in battle, kick to nuts was frowned upon when it wasn't justified. "Where are you walking to, woman?" Everyone stopped at angry voice that seemed to be in pain. Turning around, they saw man climbing up from his fetal position to his shaking legs. Winner snorted before says in mocking way. "I'm woman? I see you shaking there, not me. So why don't you go back to kitchen were you belong."

While others didn't see it, Rose had almost decapitated him at kitchen comment. Lucky for him, Fang got her in control, even when she wanted to let Rose do her worst to him. All he felt was sudden dred, as if someone was about to kill him. Oh how right he was.

Injured man scowled at him and took one of bottles. Rose was about to cheer for drinking, but then she saw man to lift liquor holder up and started to wave her hands, mentally trying to convince him to put 'God's drink' down. Her distress grow as glass container grow closer and closer to planks, until it snapped just before bottle was smashed. "NOOOO!" Everyone in area jumped up as shout came. Man that was about to break bottle, soon realized he didn't have it anymore in his hands. There was also a girl in front of him, cradling it like it was a baby, mumbling "Don't worry, mama is here. Don't cry..." but that was trivial thing. What was more important, was why Heat had exclaimed "Neechan!" as soon she was seen.

AN: Good grief! I finally made it. Now I can focus to I.B.s.t.y, as it seems you like that one more than this. Hope this is somewhat satisfying, to me it was a Nightmare to write! Not that I hate it, it's just I didn't wanted it to be another cliffhanger. Tell me if I did any good in here, or, any category. Now, if you excuse me, I have very tight schedule of sleeping. This is Rose, signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 Dat railing

Chapter 4. Dat railing

AN: This was your plan all along? You get me excited of prospect of getting revives and when I found none I would get depressed and do my whole 'would you kill me, please?' to my family and friends? Well, too bad, I will survive! Your attempt to force me out was for nothing, I'm like fly. You try to kill it with many ways, yet it will escape somehow just to buzz around you. I will leave you with that. Love, Rose!

Missclaimer: Does my writing to look like middle aged men and women work? Does it? No!

Quick japan lesson:

Neesan=sister

MineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMineMine

"Neechan!?"

Everyone shouted before looking from still bottle petting girl towards their long time friend. Heat scratched his head in embarrassed way before turned to black haired girl.

"Neechan, why are you here? I thought you left to New World after you crashed on my island."Girl turned around the bottle in her search for cracks as she answered, not really minding others disbelieving eyes.

"Our boat decided to play a bathtub. Ship was close enough. Climbed and thought to dominate ship, in bed and on sea. Were at New World. Didn't like there."She breathed out in relief when no cracks was found.

"Y-you were at New World?" Someone at crowd asked. She looked around, finally seeing people around her, watching her with abnormally big eyes. She grinded at them as she confirmed it with words and by nob. "Yeah, I was there for awhile. Met few interesting persons out there, it was okay place, but I love these seas so much that I decided to come back with Fang."

Heat immediately looked around at mention of Fang. "Where is she, I don't see her here." She snorted as she opened container of alcohol. "She's just behind you." Every man on deck looked at spot behind him but saw nothing. They turned back to now drinking girl who rolled her eyes, gulped what was in her mouth before said in conversational tone, "I think we are welcomed to this ship, Fang. No need to hide, my little mouse."

Men came to conclusion that person before them was crazy as she was talking to air as if there was human to hear her. But when timid voice answered back, they started to wonder their own mind. "But, Rose..." Rose gave confused look to invisible person before sadistic grin replaced it. "Doll-chan can't love someone who is impossible to see, sis. If you don't come out, I will make Doll-chan to come."

One blink later, in once vacant spot had another girl, blushing up a storm as she glared at grinding female. Her silver hair was in ponytail, reaching to her upper back. She had shade lighter blue eyes than Rose, but that could be just light. Her clothing covered any skin neck down, setting question to men's mind about her body. She used oversized light blue hoodie with picture of angel on back and white, also oversized, pants that had little black scribblings on them. In her feet, she had white socks fitted into blue sandals.

Rose turned her head for more important matters, to drink rest of sweet liquor, fortunately, or unfortunately if you ask Fang, letting green backpack sail through spot where her head once resided. "You sure have a bad aim, sis. Here, this is how you hit someone." Half a second later, man at back of group gave surprised yelp as something poked over his left breast. Looking down, he saw play dart standing proudly right before his heart, etched to his clothes. Other men noticed dart too and were surprised at clean shot.

Rose chuckled at confusion group emitted before turned to her sister. "Dear, that's how you aim. Start with harmless things, like toy darts, and gradually get more deadly like a knife. But enough of this, I still haven't got my hug, Doll-chan." She pouted as she looked at few years older boy. Heat's eyes turned from Fang to Rose, who's pout grow bigger as she wasn't given one she wanted. Heat sighed and walked grudgingly towards his sister, who lost her pout magically as he came forward.

He stopped one meter before her and closed his eyes, as if something bad would happen. Blink later and everyone understood why. In that half of second their eyes were not seeing, Rose had pounced on him to crush him to death. His spine bended in almost unnatural way as his body was shaped like letter U. Well, more like V. His face went through color scale, red as he saw others were looking, purple as he started to feel lightheaded, green as she started to shake him around, blue as his blood didn't flow like it should and white as he know what was about to come. Others pitied him as they cursed him, to die by breast suffocation, lucky bastard.

Suddenly Rose dropped him on floor and glared at him as she said in childlike voice. "You don't hug back." She hiccupped and all saw tears on her eyes. "Don't you love me, your own sister?" She sobbed out, gaining men's pity at same time as she gained Fang's glare.

"All I wanted was a hug from my little brother, but you don't even love me!" She suddenly had a white handkerchief on her hands, which she put infront of her nose to blow it loudly. "I-I just wanted to love you, but you rejected me!" She cried out before wobbled towards railing.

Heat stood up and tried to apologize. "Ofcourse I love you, neechan! Please forgive me! I will hug if you want, come back!" She didn't have none of that as she answered, voice wavering little. "If you don't want me, then I will just kill myself! You don't need have me as sibling if I die, you can marry Fang and ride happily to sunset without me there to mess things up." Heat and Fang blushed as she rambled about marriage but grew horrified as they saw her climb on outer side of rail.

"Rose, what are you doing? Come back!" "Neechan!" She spred her arms, as if welcoming wind that now caressed her face and body, and said in overly dramatic voice. "Goodbye, cruel world. I have lived wonderful life with my masters and mistress and now I want to reunite with most of them and have heavenly orgy! Please, hear dying ones plea and make that happen!" Said that, she tipped dangerously close to fall as others tried to get to her in time until angry voice yelled. "What the fuck is going on?!" Turning around, they saw redheaded boy there, tapping his foot in irritated manner, eyes watching them with unspoken fury. Rose's face brightened up as she saw him and greeted him. "Oh, hello there dear husband!"

AN: Come little readers, it's time to read in my garden of writings... Hope that is something you wanted to read, 'cause I'm not going to write any more to this chapter. I know, I know I'm fabulous, no need to tell me that. It's talent that I posses. Quoting My Immortal, which I do not own, "Why did Satan have to make me so beautiful?" On this note, I have being thinking, dangerous past time for me, and I couldn't notice just how much Rose seems Mary Sue to me. What do you think, is my oc a Mary Sue? If you think she is, leave a comment, and if you don't, leave a comment too. If you don't, then I will "slit muh wrists!1111" This is Tar, fuck no, Rose, signing out! Ps. If you don't get it, google Worst Fanfic ever.


	5. Chapter 5 Animal instinc

Chapter 5. Animal instinct

AN: 5 Chapter! I never thought I could do it in here, but you have proven me wrong. About wrongness, I need a beta reader. There should be no excuse for making correct grammar owning story and I feel my owns lack that same grammar others have. Please connect me if you are/know a beta, thanks beforehand. Love, Rose!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. One. Piece. Get it through your skull.

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory

"Husband?!" Loud and sudden cry scarred every pirate in area, every seagull flew up and even some trees on island swayed little due shout.

Back on ship where shout came from, all were looking at Rose, who calmly stepped over railing towards more stable ground, like she had grown an second head and name it shrugged her shoulders in carefree manner. "Husband, soul mate, what floats your boat honey." She winked at red head, who had lost his angry aura.

"But, but..." Fang stuttered before crying out. "But you are just fifteen!" Again shrugging her shoulders Rose said. "I have met a girl who was married at age of ten to some man at age of fifty. Compared to them, this is legal thing. And do I need to start with your little relationship with Doll-chan who, I must remind, is at least over twenty while you are fourteen?" Blush appeared on couples cheeks as her grin grew. "So if you have anything to complain, tell it straight. Now where was I?"

Her eyes wandered around before they stopped at her so called husband. "Oh yeah, maybe I should introduce myself to you." She walked towards captain, hips swinging from side to side till she was in front of teen. There she extended a hand as a greeting. "Old name is Rose without last name, newer Rose Eustass. Pleasure to meet you finally Kid." Slowly boy also extend his hand, not convinced by friendly smile she had.

Girl took his hand, quite hard actually, and leaned uncomfortably close to him. "I wonder..." she purred to him. "Would you still be virgin?"Not letting boy on her clutches time to respond or comprehend what he was asked, she smashed her eager lips on his own unresponsive ones. Breath taking went all around them, but they didn't hear it.

When Kid finally understood his position, he tried to open his mouth in protest, only for it been invaded by his attackers tongue, which started immediately to poke and prov around his mouth, making him moan little as she hit a spot.

That moan seemed fuel her up as tip of her tongue started to circle his own one before took it in to very heated and wet battle of dominance. His eyes flew open, when did they close?, to look at mischievous blue ones that seemed to ask "Do you submit?" from him in mocking way.

Something deep inside him snapped as he freed himself, growled dangerously and dived back to kiss, this time determined to be alpha. This time it was her turn to moan as his clumsy tongue attacked with new found vigor. They battled for dominance for a while until she submitted at same time allowing him to move her to wall, keeping their mouth locked on each other. Others winced as they crashed roughly to wall, but kept cleaning places up. Some had grown restless at watching couple and decided to do something more productive. Some, more pervert ones, stayed where they were 'to see she doesn't hurt Captain'

They kept it up for awhile until they both started to feel the effects of not breathing. Both unlocked their mouths to let other to breath properly, both huffing and puffing with their foreheads touching each other.

"Well that answered my question." Rose said after few minutes.

At her words everything came back to Kid. Horrified, he backed away from her as like she was container of demon. She looked at him with raised eyebrow and amused smile as he shakily lifted his hand towards his lips, red coloring his cheeks. "Y-you! What did you do to me?" He pointed accusing finger at her, getting laughter before answer from her. "I didn't do anything, it was you who kept going even after recognizing me."

He couldn't belive it, this girl stole his first kiss, yet says it was his fault. With sudden surge of speed, hist fist slammed next to grinding girl's face, wood behind his hand creaking ominously. Workers lifted their head at sudden racket, shaked their head at situation they saw and lowered their head to continued their work. Don't wreck your own ship, you will need this afterwards." He didn't listen her advice, saying through clenched teeth one word. "Why?" She snorted, as if it was oblivious thing. "Why not. It's not like you are under-age or that you weren't willing to do it. If it helps, it was very good for your first one."

It didn't help. When she saw how metal started to form behind him, she decided to do something that makes him even more angry but that could get enough time to save her ass. She kissed him again. It was just chaste kiss, but still enough to stop him for thinking. Been believer of YOLO, she groped his ass before backing away from kiss and running away from, no doubt, furious teen. She, with few lucky ones, had enough time to dive in safe place before the total destruction began.

Men flew overboard, screams of those same men filled the air but one boy's shout was overheard without problem. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?!"

AN: Where the hell indeed... That is something I question sometimes too. So, hopefully you somewhat liked this, if not then do tell me. Odd, I have nothing to bore you with... Well skip it then. This is Rose, signing out!


	6. Chapter 6 Coma patient and vodka coffee

6. Coma patient and vodka coffee

AN: Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Fool me thrice, and you will know what it's to born again. I had a mean strike, read: insane, in this week. At first I started to think ways how Rose would kill and when my friend showed me cup song, I bursted in laughter as I saw Rose doing cup song with knifes and people's heads. Then I started to sing something like: If you have been once crazy, you will always be crazy. There is no cure, no antidote to madness. And tugged, quite hard it seems, her hair. Then I almost scratched her. Later on day, I joked about how my biology teacher would 'accidentally' fall on stairs and die. Call me crazy or stupid, I haven't still found anything that I good at and I'm cool with it. (That was a lie...) Anyways, I don't own One Piece or anything that my subconciece might put in here. Love, Rose!

StoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStoryStory

Kid had just upturned whole boat in his mad search for girl thief and was now breathing heavily, leaning on wall next to him. Men behind him moaned and groaned, whining about bruises and broken bones their captain had made on them. Killer was flat against wall, only places where you would be somewhat safe from hurricane.

"Wow, you really are strong!" Kid's, and others, head snapped towards roof over red haired teen. Rose was happily sitting there, eating lollipop as she looked amusedly at destruction. "You!" Kid pointed at her, starting to get angry again. She smirked and took lollipop out from her mouth with loud 'pop!' before leaned closer on angry teen.

"Aww, didn't you like it?" His eye twitched as his mind replayed the kiss. "No, I didn't." He scowled at her, which was welcomed with happy grin, whose owner was closer than she was second ago."Well then answer this, why you didn't push me away right away?" He opened his mouth to answer, but closed it as he couldn't think any response to question.

She chuckled at his look of thinking, which granted her a scowl from him, before answering her own question. "I can give you an answer why you didn't punch my face. In deep on your mind, you recognized me as potential mate and sent electric impulses to your brain, don't let her go. Your body reacted like it should, that is dominating me, and tested how submissive I can be. It was only after your memory part of brain recognized you were kissing me, did you grow disgusted and horrified seeing you went against your promise, am I right?"

She was now nose-to-nose with him, her eyes glinting with enjoyment as his own with understands, before changed to anger again. "You are lying." Hurt flashed quickly in her eyes but was overthroned with amusement.

"Belive it or not, I don't care. What I care is what are you going to do with me." He blinked at sudden change of subject, but kept quiet. "I was teached in my youth that if you kiss someone and thought they will become your family or are your family, but they reject it, they can do whatever they want to do with you. Of course if your parents tell me I'm free to go, this deal is broken and I will leave without another question." She shrugged after explanation. "Think me as your slave until your parents tell otherways."

He looked blankly at her before snorted. Snort turned to chuckle, chuckle turned to dry laughter before finally he was full blown laughing. Other, read: injured crew, almost jumped up at sudden noise, but hissed and went back to ground as pain came back. Rose kept her grin on her face, not minding that her master was laughing at her seriousness.

Kid laughed for few minutes until he slowly stopped, optioning to chuckle as he spoke. "That was a good one. What are you, a comedian?"

She frowned at question, but replaced it quickly with gentle smile. "I told you the truth, now it's your decision if you belive or not. But hear me out, I'm what you desire, either consciously or subconsciously. If you want me to be dead, then I shall die. If you want me to be gone, you will not see me even if you search for me. I will follow you until you get bored with me, till then I will serve you with passion and love, master."

She spoke quietly so normally other people couldn't hear it but seeing everyone was listening their conservation, they heard her clearly. Even if she was quieter than usually, all heard the emotions on her voice, adoration and love on her master, passion of her beliefs and absolute trust in her words. What others couldn't see were her eyes. They were filled with hopefulness, for him to accept her, fear, that he rejects her, and emotion that made Kid curious, was understanded sadness, like she knew he was going to tell fuck off.

When silence continued about half a minute and she didn't got any reply, her head dropped, her hair shadowed her other eye too, said "If that's what you desire, master." and started to shuffle her feet away from him. He blinked, as did others, when she went to boat on the side and knocked to wood. "Fang, we are leaving." She said in broken tone, her voice cracking at word 'leaving'.

Childlike face with silver hair peaked under cover, squinted her eyes in worry before nobbed, small sad smile coming to her lips. Rest of girl climbed out from boat, plopped on Rose's side and laid a hand on her shoulders. They walked in silence, men on floor, Kid nor Killer daring to say anything, until they reached railing where another, smaller boat resided.

Fang climbed on board and was reaching for her companions hand, but she shaked her head, said "No. I'm not coming with you, not anymore..." before she backed away from her friend. Fang looked confusingly at Rose, as did others on ship, until Fang saw what she mumbled. "... if you want me to be dead, I shall kill myself, master..." She grow horrified at words and even more horrified as Rose started to run towards railing, already guessing what her intension is.

Jumping out from boat, she tried to reach Rose who was twenty meters away from end of ship, shouting to her. "No, Rose!" She arrived in front of depressed girl, thinking she would stop, but she kept going, either not seeing her or not minding her. Fang closed her eyes, fearing for pain that was sure to come, but when she heard swish and air over her gaining presence her eyes immediately snapped open to see her sister in air, legs indicating she had jumped over her. She turned fully around and gripped railing tightly as she watched with watering eyes as Rose dropped on water, shouting on top of her lungs. "Rose, nooo!"

She turned to look at frozen Killer, surprised men and confused Kid, yelling. "Help! Someone of you must help me!" Kid, getting more confused by second, asked. "Why?" Her tears started to roll down on her cheeks as she said four words that made Kid understand the situations seriousness. "She had ate a Devil-fruit."

It was like somebody had pushed 'play' button, seeing once injured men jumped on their feet and went around, who looking for towel, who for doctor, but to Fang it was all in blur.

She heard shouts that went all over the ship, but her mind didn't register them.

She heard men around her fuss about lowering a boat, to be yelled at Kid for it taking too long.

She didn't lift her gaze as he sent men to dive for her, her eyes staying at spot where she last saw Rose. Tears streamed on her cheeks and wind messed with her hair but she didn't care.

She stayed frozen at spot, gripping railing so hard it broke in her grasp. Some man noticed her now bleeding hands and tried to move her from her place. She didn't say anything back to him, still looking with wide eyes at dark water that had gulped Rose. Man, seeing her vacant look, gently took hold of her shoulders and guided her to chair who others had put after seeing her state.

Doctor came and put her hands in bandage after taking most of sticks away, but went quickly away after shouts of "We found her! She isn't breathing!" reached to his ears.

Men on ship and on water pushed her body onboard and Fang almost cried again as she saw her limp body.

Her skin, once so healthy looking, was now tinted with blue and purple.

Her hair was, for once, staying at one place cleanly but Fang hopped it would come back to its vibrant colors and style.

But the thing that made her almost go to Rose and shake her heavily, was vacant look on her eyes. No amusement, no michivieousness, no small but noticeable glint of sadness, nothing. "Rose..." She whimpered as she saw how doctor bustled over unresponsive female and started to shout orders to men around him.

They carried her away, her hand laying limply on her side as she was put gently on stretches. Doctor came over her, giving her mouth-to-mouth until she breathed somewhat on her own before covered her nose and mouth with air mask.

Doctor asked for some privacy and they carried her away to cabin where he would put a plastic tube to her lungs, hoping it would take away rest of water in there.

Fang didn't move from her chair the whole Rose was operated. She kept staring at door where doctor had taken Rose even when doctor himself returned. He went straight to Kid and talked with him for awhile until walked away, maybe to take some pills to his headache that was apperantly starting, if those hands over his head meant something.

Kid lost his mournful look as doctor talked to him, he actually smiled little after it!, but sighed and ran hand on his head as doctor walked away. He decided to tell Fang the news, but seeing in what kinda state she was, he slided his job on Heat.

"Fang-chan..." She didn't turn around to look at him, her grip of chair was so hard, her knuckles were white.

He laid a hand on her shoulders and tried to say something but she beat him. "How is she?" He closed his open mouth, weighting options in his head until came to decision. "You better see yourself..." She didn't move for a moment, but stood up slowly, face blank, eyes no emotion giving, like Rose's eyes were when she was lifted from water. Heat tried to help her with taking her backpack, but before he could even touch it, Fang took it from her back to hug it and growled at him. He kept wisely his hands off from her luggage.

They went through door and Fang suddenly felt tears start again to form in her eyes. Rose was in bed, breathing mask taking half of her face, tubes running all over her body as she had least ten needles pushed to her arms and chest. Her eyes were closed, indicating she was sleeping, which Fang was thankful for. There was a chair on both of her side and they took seat, Fang on her right, Heat on her left. Fang took her hand and gripped it hard, believing if she let go Rose would leave. "Neechan has slight concussion and water in her lungs, nothing that will become dangerous if treated rightly." Heat spoke, sadness in his voice oblivious.

Fang tried to keep tears in her eyes, but they still escaped, landing softly on mattress and limp hand. Heat, understanding she needed some alone time with Rose, said quietly "I'm just outside of door, so yell if you need something." and walked away from room.

Fang stayed silent until she heard door click closed when she really started to mourn over her sister. She cried for about ten minutes, after that her tears seemed to run out. She was silent for awhile, content in petting hand as she tried to get her weak voice chords to work.

"Why..." She suddenly punched at matrees, body in it jumping in sync with it. "Why did you have to be such idiot?" She gritted her teeth, tears threating to appear again, but she tightly closed her eyes, forcing them down with her bill.

"It could have been me..." She said quietly to unresponsive human. "It could been me that needed to die. Why I couldn't die? I could have taken her part, I could have been the one who almost died. Why it have to be Rose and not me?"

Her tears came back with full force as she watched at hand that layed innocently on white blanket where her own hands leaved it. "I don't want to live here without you..." She mumbled to hand before looked at sleeping face of Rose. "I can't live without you, I need you in my life. Who could tell me when I'm doing something wrong in my studies or tell me loosen up after battle? Who can I replace you like some cheap wine, if I had tasted real thing. I can't, I just can't to live anymore without you..." She leaned fully at chair, tears still streaming on her face.

"Is that what you wanted, when you die I would die with you, either by your hands or by my own? Maybe I should... I just need to take that tube away and slit my wrists with blade, then we would leave this planet together..."

She took her backpack and started search for knife, but something bumped to her hand and, she being curious what it could be, took it. It was a box which had name 'Rose's medicine. She looked blankly at box, disappointed that it wasn't something she could use, before her face brightened. Opening box lid, she searched for pills that Rose said were for emergency. Orange bottle was neatly at corner, as was other bottle's, where Fang took it.

It didn't have any indication what kind pill they were, Rose had eaten these pills so long she didn't need it, but she didn't mind it.

"Over medication is easy, especially if you don't know what it is..." Mumbling her plan out, she opened the lid and dropped two little heal packages. She throwed them at her mouth and gulped to start their journey to her stomach. She stopped for little while before dropped five to her palm, but instead emptied rest of what was in small container before taking last five ones.

She leaned back to chair and stared dizzily at roof, waiting for medicine to kick in. She waited for five minutes and was about to fell asleep, but voice at bed stopped her. "Sis, why did you ate my sugar?"

Fang immediately jumped up from seat, to stare in shock as Rose's own eyes watched her movements. "R-Rose?" Black haired girl rolled her eyes as she spoke in sarcastic tone. "No, I'm your tooth fairy. Of course I'm Rose, why would you... Au!" She was stopped courtesy Fang fist that hitted her head.

Fang took hold of her neck and started to strangle it, gently mind you. "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Rose raised her hand up and spoke in strained voice. "Actually I'm bigger than you." Silver head growled and started to shake person in her hands. "I don't give flying pig if you were my mother, I will still..."

She would have continued, but explosion around door stopped her. Dust cloud kicked up and covered both of sisters, forcing them to cough they lung out.

"Fang-chan! We heard you yell and came as soon... Neechan, you are not dead!?" Rose coughed before wheezed out. "Great timing, once again Doll-chan. And yes, I'm alive. You are an awful murder." Dust floated down and girls saw person that was at door, well more like persons.

Behind Heat was, straining to see over his shoulder, Kid and Killer and behind them was crew trying to sneak a peek.

Rose whistled as she saw the sun. "Damn, I was out longer than before. Maybe if I should stop making all nighters, I would stay up longer..." Humming a bit, she throved blanket away, swung her legs on right side and was about to jump off when doctor came bustling in.

"Not after I have tested you." She smirked and said. "Well ain't you disrespectful. Calling me a whore AND calling the dips while your captains is right behind you."

Doctor gulped and turned his head to look at red face of his superior before ran away, not wanting to test short tempered boys' punch power.

Rose chuckled and jumped off from mattress, wobbling little as she walked towards door.

"Where are you going, Rose?" Fang asked, scared for answer.

Older girl looked at her over her shoulder and gave grin before replying. "To the kitchen." She turned her head around and continued to walk, people at door giving her room.

Fang blinked, jogged to her and asked. "But why?"

Rose glances at her, but kept moving. "I just woke up after my first sleep in this month. I need something more harder than milk to wake up fully."

Fang stopped following her, watched her friends backside disappear through kitchens door before sighed and leaned at wall.

Carefully, as not to spook her, Heat walked to Fang and asked in small voice. "Is everything all right?" She smiled to herself as she said. "It's coffee machine you should be asking that, not me."

Heat was about ask why, but when he, and others, heard cooks shout, all coffee deprived persons ran to kitchen. "No, don't put vodka on coffee machine!"

AN: Yesh! I have done it finally. I would like to think you waited this like raising moon, but seeing I'm bad at guess games and thinking (hurts my head...) I let my mind think that you are intoxied by my writing style and couldn't wait for this chapter to come around. Thank you, who ever gave me comment, thanks to you I can keep my promise, and that makes me actually enjoy my writing times. Hope this gave you some enjoyment to your world. This is Rose, signing out!


End file.
